Ogun (Ninja) (Earth-616)
ese , , Viper, Mister X | Relatives = Sojobo-Tengu (adoptive son), Karasu-Tengu (adoptive daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Japan | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Variable in spirit form) | Weight = 146 lbs | Weight2 = (Inapplicable in spirit form) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Glowing red in spirit form) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (None in spirit form) | UnusualFeatures = Red-hued non-corporeal body, horns in spirit form | Citizenship = Japanese | Citizenhip2 = (with no known criminal record, possibly legally deceased) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, formerly sensei, soldier, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Believed to be mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Chris Claremont; Al Milgrom | First = Kitty Pryde and Wolverine #1 | HistoryText = Ogun was a ninja and at one time Wolverine's mentor. He was a strong telepath and has shown that his mutant abilities match Wolverine's in his agility and fighting skills. He seems to have first met Wolverine in Shanghai, China in the 1930's. Eventually, Ogun joined the Yakuza as one of the enforcers of the gang. During this time, he possessed Shadowcat and trained her as a ninja and assassin. Wolverine stopped him from this plot and killed him. Later, Ogun's spirit returned and he went around possessing beings. Wolverine and Shadowcat tracked him down but were unable to stop him. They learned that the only way to defeat him was to destroy his mask. It seemed his powers were somehow tied to it. They destroyed the mask and thought that Ogun was gone for good. This was not so, as Ogun returned and tried to possess Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine forced him from his body and then possessed the body of Viper. Wolverine stabbed Viper and this scared Ogun into leaving the host body. In doing this, he had no body to possess and his spirit seemed to disappear. His death is still unsure. Death of Wolverine Ogun was revealed to have put a bounty on Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike, which drew the attention of Viper who wished to capture Wolverine. | Powers = Ogun was a powerful sorcerer who possessed the ability to mystically blind others to his will with the potential to imprint his own psyche upon their minds, erasing their true personalities and replacing them with his own. Ogun's powers also caused him to age little, if at all, over time, and sufficiently protected him from most forms of physical injury enough to allow him to have once survived a direct impalement through the chest with a sword. As a spirit, Ogun was able to possess the bodies of other sentient beings, usurping their consciousness and manipulating their body as if it were his own. He was able to cast convincing illusions and seemingly resurrect the dead, among other unseen abilities. Being without a corporeal form, Ogun was immune to harm from any physical attempts at injury. | Abilities = Ogun was an incomparable martial artist, being a master of thirteen different styles including his own, Ogun Ryu. He was also a brilliant swordsman and a gifted tactician. In his spirit form, Ogun was able to impart into those he possesses all of his skills and knowledge. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ogun was unable to successfully possess the bodies of those sentient being that possess a will stronger than his own or are of animal-like intelligence. Ogun could be forced from a victim's body if that body sustains severe enough injuries. Presumably, Ogun's spirit would be destroyed if a host body died while he was in possession of it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = In his physical form, Ogun wielded a samurai sword as well as other traditional samurai weaponry. In his spirit form, Ogun used those weapons preferred by his then-current host. Henchmen Delano (Earth-616) Mr. Delano and Mr. Walsh were part of Ogun's North American management team. Matsuo (Earth-616) Matsuo was defeated by Kitty Pryde. Walsh (Earth-616) Mr. Walsh and Mr. Delano were part of Ogun's North American management team. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Immortals Category:Fencing Category:Wolverine Villains